Tattered Wings
by SugarHighHiei
Summary: There was something the way he smiled, way his eyes gleamed, way he breathed, way he giggled, the way he lived.


Hiei: Yes. I have no intention of thinking of a plot for this story, so bear with me. Okay? I'm thinking of making it shounen-ai, (boyxboy) but who knows? Not I!

Summary: There was something the way he smiled, way he laughed, way his eyes gleamed, way his cheeks were rosy, way he breathed, way he giggled, the way he lived.

He was like Heaven. He was like Hell. He was like life. He was like death. He was like.... An angel.

Warning: I will only warn you once, so listen up! This story may contain boyxboy material not suitable for your liking. So if you like it, great! If you don't, tough luck! So, no hokey-pokey flames, alright?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of real value. So, I don't own Code Lyoko. But I do own Omi. (Not the Omi from Weiss Kreuz.) Because he is my character. So don't sue me. Because I have nothing to give you o-o

AN: Authors Note.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Me interrupting you.)

Enjoy!

Tattered Wings.

By SugarHighHiei

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was normal to feel bored at school. Half the students were either asleep, listening intensively while scribbling down every word the teacher spoke as if it were pure gold, or trying their best to save their mind from being taken over by the evil robot teachers threatening to destroy the world with homework and knowledge. All right, there were about three people actually doing that last one. But smart they were! Ha-HA!

Unfortunately, that has nothing to do with this story.

Odd sat at his bleak, orange chair, arms sprawled out across the wooden desk in attempt to sleep through the class. His thick lashes sunk deep to his pale cheek while his soft breathing escape his lips in short, fluttery breathings. His blonde locks, in the shape of a flame (...AN: You think he uses product? o-O;)danced in the wind seeping through the large window at the wall, finger like cracks crawling over it.

Under one of Odd's ivory fingers was a number 2 pencil, sharpened and completely and utterly useless. Under the other was a blank sheet of paper, which a handful of the students were mindlessly jotting down upon. (MIND CONTROL I SAY!!...-Eye Twitched-..Stop staring at me! u.u;; ) Ulrich couldn't cease the chuckle he had contained when glancing towards the boy who...at the moment...was out of it.

"Odd! Wake up this instant!" The teacher yelled across the room, hands grasped over her hips.

"Ohayo? (Good Morning?)" Odd said with a sleepy voice, a fisted hand rubbing his tired eyes.

"HA HA HA HA HA HAA HA HA HA." Ulrich couldn't help it anymore, he let the entire laugh escape.

"You find this amusing, Ulrich?" The teacher asked with a devastating look in her eyes. Destruction. Pure destruction.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs.....ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...ha..ha.(...Imagine writing that on a chalk-board! xD)" He continued to laugh his heart out, tears gathering in his eyes. This was not a place for an immature 14 yr old. To his luck and happiness, the bell yelled over the bolts of laugher and everyone stormed out of the room. All accept those being mind controlled.

Once the halls were quiet, Odd met Ulrich at his locker. The brunette fingered through different books when he noticed the smaller boy leaned against the lockers beside him. Odd crossed one leg over the other and neatly folded his arms across his chest. A smirk toyed his lips.

"So, did I miss much? Other than your uncontrollable laughter?" Odd asked.

"Do you mean other than the teacher's boring announcements? Then no." Ulrich said and they both giggled in unison.

"So, what's for lunch today?" Odd asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and accompanied Ulrich as he began to pace himself down the long corridor towards the lunchroom.

"I don't know. I think it's...ramen?" Ulrich said, eyes towards the ceiling to show a thoughtful gesture.

"Ramen? Like....instant soup in a cup?" Odd gave Ulrich a confused look.

"Yeah. I hear it's for a new student we're getting. I think....he's from Japan." Ulrich said before both of them shrugged.

When Odd pushed through the double doors for both Ulrich and himself, they noticed something right away. Usually, kids smash into chairs and seats to sit by their friends, to be friends, or x-friends. Or whatever. Who cares?

Kids are generally poking at their food, contently gagging each and every time they think something is staring back at them or something moved. They are also most likely trying to guess what kind of food what is, which is the main topic of each day. Or it could be used as a cover up if someone wants to change the subject.

But now, everyone is piled over one table. Crows of kids are gathering, shouting in unison in an excited manor. Smaller kids jumping up to see over the larger kids who, for the first time, are happy about their size.

"I wonder what's up." Odd said.

"Think its Zana?" Ulrich said.

Odd shook his head. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

A smile crept over Ulrich's lips when he spotted a familiar girl in the large crowd. He grasped the girl's shoulder, cloaked in black, and gave her a smile when she turned around.

"Oh, hey Ulrich!" She said.

"What the commotion?" He asked. Yumi pointed a thumb behind her.

"We got a new student. All the way from Japan. He just got here... He's kind of cute." She said, smiling as she turned back around to face him.

The boy sat at the table, a sheepish and embarrassed smile plastered to his crimson lips. His cheeks had become hot and he could feel them become a slight tinge of rose as his eyes darted from one smiling face to another. He was very feminine-like; very slender and small. Even Odd had a good couple inches on him. He had deep sapphire eyes that resembled orbs. Crystal like orbs, they were, that held a cheerful and laughing sensation that drowned a lot of people. He had golden locks of a strawberry blonde the caressed his ivory forehead. He took on frail hand and brushed them away, only in vain for them to replace themselves in his own irritation. Most of his head was hidden beneath a forest green beanie hat, and the locks of gold seeped formed as strands from it. A dark green oxford short-sleeved shirt was draped over a long sleeve black shirt, which he rolled up right after his elbows. His delicate hands were buried within finger-less gloves. White socks tugged up against his shins and right below his knees only to be tucked away in black and blue skateboard shoes. He swirled the ramen in his cup. (Ramen is a type of food in Japan that is VERY good. It usually has scrunched noodles soaked in broth. It comes in all kinds of flavors like cheese curry and so on.)

His skin was very smooth and let off a radiate glow of warmth, and an air of tranquility seemed to hover about him. There was something the way he smiled, way he laughed, way his eyes gleamed, way his cheeks were rosy, way he breathed, way he giggled, the way he lived.

He was like Heaven. He was like Hell. He was like life. He was like death. He was like happiness. He was like sadness. He was like laughter. He was like tears. He was like love. He was like hatred. He was like pleasure. He was like pain. He was like misery. He was like joy.

He was like.... An angel.

"Hi...I- I'm S-Sora." He said timidly, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"So you're name is Sky?" One girl asked. He nodded, his cheeks becoming yet another shade of pink.

(Sora in Japanese means sky.)

"What's Japan like?" Another person asked.

"Nippon..? W-Well.... There's a lot.....of......of people. And......Well......" Sora searched frantically for words, but only the wrong ones found their way to his mouth.

"How long are you staying?" Odd decided to join, a grin plastered on his lips. He had a feeling he was going to like him.

"I, uh...Hope...Well...Maybe...Erm...A long...T-time?" Sora continued to fidget.

"Woah. Slow down there, speedy! We're not taking a survey!" Odd said in a laughing way.

Yumi grasped a hand over Sora's arm and dragged him across the hall and through the double doors, making sure that only Ulrich and Odd were with them and not the menacing groups of people that probably took a couple years off the poor boy's life on his first day of school.

Sora placed a hand on his forehead, the edge of his fingers flaring his black locks. His sapphire eyes and furrowed eyebrows bore a concerned look.

"..Umm.....I am.....grateful to you, you know. So......thank you..." He said between the gasps that escaped his crimson lips. A smile tugged on everyone's lips.

"Don't mention it!" Ulrich stated, satisfied.

"...I'm afraid I don't know where any of the...classes are... I don't suppose...You could-"Sora began.

"Yeah, sure!" Odd yelped and smiled.

"I'm Odd."

"Yumi."

"Ulrich."

"...Did we all get amnesia or something?" The words were clear from a boy who had been walking down the hall. Glasses laid on the bridge of his nose, blonde hair, blue sweatshirt and light brown shorts.

"Oh Hi, Jeremy. Just a new student. Sora, this is Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Sora." Ulrich stated.

Sora stood, once again allowing his cheeks to warm. His hands were laced behind his back, his sapphire pools fixated on the tiled flooring, and his toes facing each other. The clicks of footsteps were the only thing heard.

"H..Hi.." They said in unison.

I said that word too much.. --; Make the angel feel better. Please reply?

...MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! o-o


End file.
